


Adrenaline Rush

by Chibbers



Series: Dead by Daylight AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Connor is human, Dead by Daylight au, Hand Jobs, I just wanted to write smut, M/M, Rutting, fuck idk what to tag this with, idfk man, it's just smut, no beta we die like men, this is NOT canon to my dbd au which i will post EVENTUALLY, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/pseuds/Chibbers
Summary: Just two dudes gettin off in the woods





	Adrenaline Rush

They shouldn’t be doing this.    
  
_ They shouldn’t be doing this.  _   
  
But it’s hard to voice that when Gavin’s hand feels so good around his cock and he’s sucking and biting marks into Connor’s shoulders while Connor leans forward against a tree to support himself. It’s hard to tell him to stop with all the pent up adrenaline running through his veins from surviving another one of those damned trials and he just needs some sort of release. It’s hard to tell him to stop when the hand not around his dick is under his shirt, pinching at his nipples causing Connor to pull in hitched gasps with every twist of those calloused fingers.    
  
It’s hard to tell Gavin to stop when Connor doesn’t  _ want _ him to stop.    
  
Connor stifles a moan as Gavin twists his hand  _ just so _ on an upstroke, biting so hard into his bottom lip he distantly worries that he might break the skin. But,  _ god _ , he doesn’t care right now, not while Gavin is fervently jacking him off, rutting into his ass like he’s just as desperate for this as Connor is. The thought of Gavin being just as wrecked from this as he is sends a wave of arousal through him, his fingers curl against the rough bark under his palms and he thrusts his hips back to grind against Gavin’s dick. Gavin grunts and bites hard into Connor’s shoulder, and Connor has to force down another sound to a barely contained whine.    
  
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Gavin breathes against his neck. “Fuck it.”   
  
The hand up Connor’s shirt disappears, and before he has a chance to ask what he’s doing, Gavin is pulling his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Connor shivers a bit as the chilly air hits his now bare ass, Gavin’s hand still lazily stroking his leaking dick, thumbing at the head to spread the precum along the shaft. God, a hand job had never felt this good before.    
  
All too suddenly, Gavin pulls away and steps back slightly. Connor looks back at Gavin over his shoulder, noting how he looks just as debauched as Connor and pupils so wide with lust that the light gray irises were barely visible. Connor whimpers quietly as Gavin’s hands work at his own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the fly. Connor can’t seem to decide where on Gavin he wants to focus, but he can’t help but stare at his crotch when Gavin’s dick springs free when he pulls his pants and boxers down to rest on his thighs like his currently were. He feels a flush crawling up his neck, like this is the most embarrassing part of this entire situation, and turns his head back to face the tree.    
  
“Gavin?” Connor asks quietly, unsure.    
  
“I got you,” Gavin whispers, placing a hand on his ass and then running it up his back gently, pushing his shirt up along with it. “Bend over a bit for me?”    
  
Connor nods and shifts himself backward, his ass jutting out on full display for Gavin. A wave of embarrassment rolls through him, and he brings an arm up to rest against the tree so he can bury his face in the curve of it. He knows Gavin isn’t going to try actually penetrating him without any sort of prep material (he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed at that fact), but he’s curious what Gavin has planned.    
  
Connor doesn’t have to wonder for long.    
  
Gavin slides his sweater further up his back, his hand holding it in place and pressing between Connor’s shoulder blades. He hears Gavin spit a couple times, and the prospect of what that could mean causes another shiver to crawl up Connor’s spine. After a moment, Connor feels Gavin press his cool, spit slicked dick against the cleft of his ass cheeks before giving a few experimental thrusts. Both Connor and Gavin groan lowly at the sensation, slippery and filthy and  _ perfect _ .    
  
Gavin leans forward, reaching around to take Connor back into his hand, stroking at the length with his hand still coated in his spit. Connor inhales sharply and bites the inside of his cheek to keep his voice from spilling out. If feels so amazing, Gavin stroking him in time with his thrusts against his ass. Every grunt and desperately whispered expletive that manages to work it’s way out of Gavin’s mouth is just as good as any dirty talk, and knowing that he’s the one causing Gavin to come unraveled is  _ exhilarating _ .   
  
Connor’s orgasm hits him unexpectedly, unable to hold back the broken moan as Gavin’s hand milks him for all he’s got. Gavin’s hand doesn’t leave him though, even when he’s whimpering weakly and he can feel tears welling in his eyes from the overstimulation as Gavin continues to rut against him. It doesn’t take Gavin much longer, less than thirty seconds actually, to follow Connor over the edge.    
  
“Fuck,  _ Connor _ ,” Gavin groans as his orgasm hits. Connor feels the hot liquid hit his back in spurts as Gavin thrusts himself through his release, Connor belatedly realizing this is why Gavin had pushed up his sweater. Gavin steps back, finally releasing his hand from Connor’s softening dick.    
  
Connor shivers, the cool air intensifying on his ass from the lingering spit in the cleft of his cheeks. Connor is about so stand up straight again, but jolts in surprise when he feels Gavin pressing his tongue against his lower back.    
  
“G-Gavin?” Connor stutters as Gavin licks his way up his spine. He feels Gavin pull back slightly, his breath tickling him lightly.    
  
“Cleanin’ you up,” is Gavin’s reply, his voice low and a little gruff. Connor whines and buries his face back into his arm, trying to will away the surge of desire growing in him as Gavin continues licking up his own spunk.    
  
When he finishes, Gavin releases his hold on Connor’s sweater and brings both hands down to pull up Connor’s jeans before pulling up his own. Connor stands back up shakily, turning to face Gavin as the shorter man redoes his button and fly. Connor follows the action and does up his own, averting his eyes from Gavin’s as he suddenly feels a growing feeling of shame at their actions. Someone could have come out into the clearing and seen them, and Connor would have died on the spot. But...   
  
He likes Gavin. It felt amazing, and it felt even better that Gavin was just as willing to do it as he was but...   
  
What if he doesn’t like Connor in the same way? What if this is just  a quick way to let off some steam and a temporary distraction from the horror that is their life in this cursed place. What if-   
  
“Connor,” Gavin’s voice cuts into his thoughts and his eyes dart back to Gavin’s. Gavin stares at him for a moment before giving him a lopsided smile. “You’re thinkin’ too loud.”    
  
“Wha-“   
  
Gavin cuts him off by pulling him down into a heated kiss, which Connor returns eagerly. It’s warm and desperate and there may be a little too much tongue, but Connor doesn’t care. He pulls Gavin closer to him and after a few moments, they break apart. Gavin chuckles kisses him again, softly this time, and takes a step back. Far enough to put some distance between their bodies, but close enough that Connor’s arms are still around his waist.    
  
“We should get cleaned up, head back to camp.”   
  
Connor nods, smiling shyly.    
  
Now, his mind is a little more quiet, and of all the things he’s come to fear here, Gavin returning his feelings isn’t one of them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the notes of my phone in bed so uh, sorry for any mistakes. I just had this scenario and wanted to run with it.


End file.
